I can be who I want to be
by SacredBeauty97
Summary: Kags is a geek, but transfers to a different school with a new look...can she keep her identity a secret! or will someone come to the surface...INUKAG!
1. Intro

**_I can be who I want to be_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(3 times fast)_

_A/N: Hey ya'll...I just thought of this story, so i hope ya'll like it. Please be kind to Read&Review.D_

_Summary: Kagome, who used to be the schools nerd, goes under a major make-over and transfers schools...Suddenly she is admired and noticed by the populars, but will her old identity get in the way?

* * *

_

A black haired girl with smokey blue eyes walked down the halls of Sakura High, with a mob of people behind her just admiring her beauty. She dressed in tight blue jeans, a maroon shirt with a leather jacket.

Most people would think of her as the type who was perfect in everything...but thats not it, not at all. Infact, she had a deep secret which she hoped nobody would find out, and im going to show you a bit of it.

Back in the past

The same black haired girl from earlier was walking down the halls...except she was less attractive, she had glass, tan pants that went up to her waist with a loose blue shirt with her hair put up in a ponytail.

Okay...she kind of looked like a dork, and she was a bit of a loner. The only person she hung out with was Sango.

Sango was a nice girl who dressed fashionly and looked beautiful all the time, Kagome always looked up to her always wondering why such a person would want to hang out with her.

"Hey Kagome, hows it going?" Sango asked her, but before Kagome could reply a shrill voice came into hearing. "Oi!Girl! MOVE out of our way" Kagome looked and saw those damn populars who always ruined her life.

"Ahem..you can't tell us what to do, you don't run the whole damn school! And by the way, her name is KA-GO-ME" Sango said, sticking up for her friend. "Ugh! Whatever, just get that ugly...thing out of our way! ITS wasting our precious time."

The people snickered behind them, some whispering about the nerdy girl. And most of them chanting 'shes gonna cry'...and she did, she ran and cried. She ran all the way to the bathroom.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi all smirked as they watched the girl run, they just loved making her cry, seeing her hurt. Yes, they were popular, -popular and bitchy. Sango thought 'gosh Kagome, they did it again, im sorry' and ran in the direction to the bathroom.

Sango found Kagome in a stall curled up in a ball. "Kagome, Kagome! Im so sorry" Sango said as she circled her arms around the crying girl. "Just let me tell you this, you have to stay strong, don't let them see you cry...don't let them win."

After Kagome was done with her crying she got out of the embrace and stood up. "Sango, your such a great friend, thanks for always being there."

They both walked down to their next classes.

--

As Kagome walked into her classroom, she noticed everyone snickering, laughing and rolling their eyes...she also noticed the unhappy teacher.

"Kagome, would you care to explain why you were late, i think everyone deserves to know since you have wasted some of our class time." the teacher said.

She froze, it seemed like eternity. God, today was so not a good day. After several minutes the teacher just decided to start on the lesson. "Now class, we are having a play and we need someone to be a model for the people sowing the clothes."

Ayumi had a plan... "Psst, you wanna get Higurashi real bad? Listen to my plan." Everyone huddled in a circle. "I think it would be best if Kagome would be the model, i mean she has such a body." Eri said. "Yes, she has the body of a goddess." Yumi added. 'Me! Wow, they actually think im pretty' Kagome thought.

The teacher seemed to think of it and looked at Kagome. "hm...i think you all are actually right, very good, now Kagome go and try that pink dress."

Kagome did as she was told and came out with the undone dress. Ayumi went backstage and asked some random guy "do you have it on record?" "Already done, just get on with it already, this'll be great." he replied.

Everything seemed to be inorder, all the students were all working hard...or they seemed like it. Everyone in the class started smiling at her, 'why would they be smiling?' she asked herself. **Whack**!

At this point people where trying to hold in their laughter. 'I..I can't believe they did this...' Kagome thought as tears formed in her eyes. She had just gotten 'pantsed' by her fellow classmates, and as she started to run to the exits a boy came out of the curtains, with a cam-corder in his hands, "say Hi to the camera" he said. She looked with horror in her eyes and ran even faster.

She kept on running until she reached her house, she continued running and made it to her room. She shut the door ,slid to the floor and broke down.

Kagome's mom entered the house and heard a slight noise coming from upstairs. She climbed up the stairs and the noises became louder and clearer, it sounded like someone was crying.

It was someone...Kagome in her bedroom crying. "Sweetie, whats wrong?" Her mom asked. All Kagome did was just crawl into her mom's arm as her mom cradled her like a little child.

"T-the girls at my school, they made fun of me and embarassed me..they saw my underwear mom! The one with the puppies!! and now its on video! I never want to go back again!" she said as she began to cry again.

Kagome continued to cry until she fell asleep. After about three hours she was awake, and the first thing she heard was the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Kagome speaking" "Kagome! What happened! I heard about you at school...and,and...oh god im so sorry." Sango said.

"No, its not your-" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish because Sango interrupted her. "Listen, im coming to your house right now." and with that Sango hung up.

Less then ten minutes later Sango showed up at the door. "Kagome, tell me all what happened" she said as she came in. After Kagome told Sango what happened all Sango could do was just be sorry for her.

"Yeah..I wish i could have a new identity..." Kagome said just thinking. Sango's head immediately shot up, "What if you could?! I mean..you'd certainly have to change your look...and what if we changed schools!!" Sango was on a roll!

"Um..sure thats a great idea and everything but what school? And how am I ever gonna get the time to get a 'makeover'?" Kagome asked. "Well, I haven't figured this all out but im pretty sure during winter break we could give you a makeover." Sango said.

And with that their plan began...

* * *

_A/N: So how'd you like that? Its sad...but i promise i will try to make this story better! Give me some advice or any ideas please. Oh and please R&R!! _D 


	2. girlish

**_I can be who I want to be_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the puppy._

_A/N: Hey ya'll, thank you to all who reviewed!! Please be kind to Read&Review.D_

_Summary: Kagome, who used to be the schools nerd, goes under a major make-over and transfers schools...Suddenly she is admired and noticed by the populars, but will her old identity get in the way?_

* * *

It was a good thing it was a saturday because Kagome didn't think she could stand another day of school.

The whole night Kagome and Sango looked up schools and finally found one that looked suitable for them so they could start everything over.

Sakura High was the name of the school. It was unique because there were dorms that people could rent, it was one of the reasons why they picked it.

Today was the day when Kagome would start her makeover. Sango said she and a friend of hers would be taking her shopping. Kagome finally decided to get out of her bed and got ready.

She took a quick shower and wore the clothes Sango picked out for her, it didn't make a difference because all her clothes looked the same. She wore baggy jeans and and a green shirt.

Sango picked her up 20 minutes later. "Hey Kagome, were going to pick up my good old friend Jakotsu, he is really good with picking todays modern clothes." Kagome felt nervous about this, but she was a bit happy.

They finally made it to Jakotsu's house and Sango beeped her horn. Jakotsu came out of the house and jumped in the car. "girl, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood doing that."..he wore make-up and had his hair up.

"Jakotsu this is Kagome" Jakotsu looked her up and down skeptically. "oh my gosh, we need to get your hair done oh and your nails and everything else! I can't wait!" Kagome looked very creeped out.

--

After a 30 minutes of talking about make-up and everything Kagome was about tired of all of it. It was a good thing they were at the mall anyways.

Before they even made it inside Jakotsu came up to Kagome, "Okay, you so need to get rid of those glasses, your not harry potter!" and broke her glasses in half. Luckily for Kagome, she didn't really need them.

The first thing they did was give Kagome a haircut, her hair that was once down to her butt was now up to the middle of her back, they also made her bangs nicer so it made her blue-grey eyes look mysterious.

After her haircut they decided to go look for make-up. They bought the make-up after the lady put the make-up on Kagome and told Kagome how to use them.

They went inside all kinds of stores like Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie&Fitch and Aeropostale. Each one of them were holding six bags each. The last store they were going to was Victoria Secret, and Kagome really wasn't looking forward to it.

Jakotsu came up to her holding some choices of clothing. "No way im going to wear that!" Kagome said blushing. "No, I was talking about me." He replied. She just nodded her head and went to go look for Sango.

She found Sango looking at underwear when she felt someone grab her, she turned around to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes like hers, except darker.

"Hello, I must be lucky to see a beautiful lady in this store." He said. Sango turned around and saw the hottest boy in her life. "Kags, who is this?" Sango said with her brows rising. "not sure..." was all Kagome said.

"Im Miroku, such a pleasure to meet two beautiful ladies. What school are you attending?" He said. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other before replying "Sakura High"

His eyes lighted up as he said "I go to the same school, how come i've never seen you all there?"

"We are new there and after winter break we will start attending there." Sango said.

Both Miroku and Sango talked for quite a while. They both gave each other their numbers. Seeing as Jakotsu spent the rest of the money buying his clothes they decided to just head home.

After they dropped off Jakotsu Sango and Kagome decided to go over to Kagome's house.

--

"I think we should make up a new name for you." Sango said while she was eating her rice and chicken.

"What should it be?" Kagome asked. "I was thinking..maybe we could call you Kags" Sango said. Kagome agreed and they practiced their make-up skills.

"Ouch! I hate tweezing my eyebrows, Sango am I doing this right?" Kagome yelled and whined. "Kags, stop complaining, its a bitch i know but get used to it."

Once they were done with that they decided to give each other french manicures. Sango felt more attached to Kagome since the make-over..not that they weren't close before but this was more fun hanging out.

Sango's phone started singing the lyrics to "London Bridge", Sango looked at the caller ID and saw it was Miroku, she squealed in happiness and then cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said in a normal way. "_Hello Beautiful, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night." _"Nope not busy at all!" She said_ "Good, because I was wondering if we could go out to a restaurant and have a double date."_ "Sure i'd love to!"_ "okay great! Make sure to bring your friend!"_

After they hung up she ran through the halls to Kags room and jumped on her and screamed of happiness. "what?!" Kagome yelled. "WE ARE GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW!!!" she said.

"what!?!!" Kagome asked again. "is that all you can say?" Sango said. "OH gosh!! we need to find out what to wear.

Kags was a bit confused but happy she finally had the chance to experience stuff she couldn't do before. She went to find Sango before she tore up the house from excitement. 'Maybe life was really turning around and this make-over wasn't as bad as i thought.' Kagome thought.

_A/N:okay...i hope yall like this chapter. PLEASE R&R! it would mean alot. _


End file.
